


Let me help You

by Shanhei



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Falling In Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Souled Vampire(s), Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanhei/pseuds/Shanhei
Summary: This is a story inspired from a drawing of Raizel feeding off of M-21. The drawing was done by O-c-o-c-o on Tumblr. Thanks hope you like it. I do not own noblesse.





	1. Chapter 1

Master did not look good. His eyes were dull not their bright shiny red. It scared Frankenstein to watch the light slowly leaving Raizel’s eyes.

  
Frankenstein sighed as he worked away in his lab trying desperately to find away to save his Master when an unexpected guest showed up.

  
“Gejutel, how did you get in here.”

  
“Regis let me in.”

  
“As you can see in very busy, what can I do for you” Frankenstein said very annoyed.

  
“I’m here to help you Frankenstein. I have information on how to save your master. If you prefer I leave.” Gejutel turn around.

  
“No! Wait! I’m sorry pleases.”

  
Gejutel turn back to face Frankenstein he didn’t know how the crazy human is going to take the news. If it would hurt him to know the truth. That his master been lying to him. That his Master knew all this time how to refill his life force.

  
“You know Cadis Etrama Di Raizel is a vampire. The last true vampire.”

  
“Do you mean….” Frankenstein was shocked. His master knew all this time and never said. “Why…why wouldn’t he tell? Does he not know I would gladly give him my blood.”

  
“For one he would have to feed. Not just take your blood like when you made your contract. It must be taken directly from a vain with his fangs.”

  
“I’m fine with that I…”

  
Gejutel cut Frankenstein off, “I’m sorry but it can’t be you. You already have a contract. Plus it has to be a being that he has a specific type of connection with. I think this is why he didn’t tell you.”

  
“What kind of connection? After all this there is still no way to help my master?”

  
Gejutel sighed, “Frankenstein all these people in his life now do you not think there is one person that fits the bill. He loves you, but it is more like a brother. It has to be someone he has a special place for.”

  
“Do you mean romantically?”

  
“I guess a human might call it that. We are different are souls, are sense of emotions are different. It’s more of a longing. Longing for the one being we feel would complete us.”

  
Frankenstein loved his master with all his heart. Gejutel was right to him it was like he was his sick little brother who he wanted to have a good life. His child that he had to save at all cost.

  
“It’s not fare that clan leaders have soul weapons. They keep us from using our life force. If Lord Raizel had one he would only be as powerful as the Lord. The point of the Noblesse is to me more powerful. Lord Raizel thinks that makes him a monster. He refuses to do it for that reason. I didn’t ever think he would be surrounded by people like this. So I never said anything." 

  
Frankenstein looked down. Not only did they have to find the one being but also convince his master. All of a sudden it seemed hopeless again.

  
“I’m sure a man as persistence as you can talk him into it. Watch Lord Raizel I think his soul is longing for someone already. I could be wrong though.” Gejutel chuckled As he started to leave.

  
“Thank you,” Frankenstein yelled out. Gejutel nodded then left.

  
Frankenstein made a mental list of what he needed to do. Watch master see who he might (for lack of a better word) be attracted too. Then convince him to participate. Frankenstein didn’t know how he would do this but he knew he must. Their family couldn’t take the lose of even one. For the first time Frankenstein admitted it Raizel was one of his children and he would not fail him.

  
Frankenstein went up stairs. He found all the children even Raizel sitting around the table. M&M’s sorted in to piles by color in front of each of them. Tao seen Frankenstein and yelled, “ yo Boss want to play?”

  
“What crazy game have you come up with now?” Frankenstein raised an eyebrow.

  
“I wanted to play poker, but we had no chips so I’m using my M&M stash.” Tao smirked.

  
Frankenstein shook his head. “I’ll watch.” He said as he went to the couch and sat.  
He watch them, his children. The game was not even that important to them just spending time together. They laughed and joked. Frankenstein would look and see Raizel with a small smile on his face.

  
“M, stop eating the chips you know their chocolate. That’s not good for dogs.” Tao smirked.

  
“Stop with the dog jokes. I swear…” M-21 growled. Then he gets up from the table. “I have to go on patrol.”

  
Takeo got up, “I’ll go with you. Right now nun of us should go on patrol alone.”

  
M-21 looked agitated, “nun of us or just me?”

  
Takeo went to speak but M-21 cut him off. “ I don’t want any off you to protect me anymore. If I’m so useless than let me go.”

  
“I’m not going to stop protecting you. You are my family.” Raizel said, “ you are not useless. Nor a burden and I do not want  to hear you talk about yourself like that.” Raizel stared at M-21. M-21 dropped his head. His silver hair covering his face. With a nod M-21 headed for the door. Takeo chasing after him.

  
Tao cleaned up their mess and ran to the computer room to monitor the patrol. Seira and Regis slipped away to their rooms. Raizel also went to his room too.

  
Frankenstein sighed and went into the kitchen and made his master some tea. He knew M-21 felt guilty for causing Master to use his powers. Could M-21 be the one master’s drawn to. Master did stop him from killing M-21. Then he awakened him at that lab. Saved him from shark, also saved Tao and Takeo life cause he knew how much the werewolf wanted them to live. Now he saved him from the werewolves. Even stood up to Muzaka for M-21.

  
Frankenstein knocked on his master’s door then entered. Should he uses this to his advantage. To see if he’s right. Frankenstein didn’t know.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

Raizel was looking out the window.   
“Master I brought you some tea.” 

Raizel nodded. As Frankenstein was pouring the tea he thought now was a good time as any so he cleared his thought and said, “ Master I hade a very interesting conversation with Gejutel today.”

With that Raizel eyes widen as he stared at Frankenstein.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to upset you since I can’t use your blood.”

“Master that’s fine as long as we save your life.”

“I will not do it. I will not become a monster even if it means saving my life.”

Frankenstein was at Los for what to say next so he said the first thing that came to mind.

What about M-21? He is so full of blame. He thinks he caused you to use your life force up saving him. Why do you think he said what he did. How he going to feel if he finds out we could have saved you and didn't.”

“ I forbid you from telling anyone. Let it go Frankenstein.”

“How can I just let….” Frankenstein was cut off.   
With the words from the Noblesse. It felt like he was slammed into a brick wall he dropped to his knees.

“I said ENOUGH! Please go get some rest.”

Frankenstein could still see the ripples of power coming off his master. “Yes master.” Frankenstein said as he got up and left the room slamming the door behind him. 

Out in the hall stood Regis and Seira. “Is everything ok chairman we felt a spike in power.” Seira softly said.

Frankenstein chuckled, “yes it’s fine I just made master a little mad.” 

“If that’s a little mad I hate to see him pissed off.” Regis said.

“Regis I think you been hanging out to much with M-21 to much. Watch your language.”

“Sorry Sir.” 

“Its fine you two get some rest. I’m going to bed too.”

He watched the too children go back to their rooms. Frankenstein went to his room at shut the door. Now what he thought. He has never made his master that mad before. How is he going to get him to see that it won’t make him a monster. He now has a good idea that Master has special feeling for M-21. How is he going to get them together.

Takeo and M-21 were on patrol the got some coffee and decided to take a break on the roof of the school.

After a few moments of silence M-21 said, “can you promise me something?”

“Depends on what it is.” 

“Promise if I ever get captured again or severely injured. You’ll leave me and tell everyone I’m dead.”

“What! How could you ask me something like that.” Shock and horror laced Takeo voice.

“I can’t stand him using his life force to save me. I’m not as important as him. If you can’t do it then I’ll leave and won’t come back, so promise.”

“You are like my brother I can’t just leave you to die. I….” 

“Then I’ll just leave. I have had a taste of the good life. I’m not afraid to die. I am afraid of him dying cause of me. I’m asking you because you are my brother."

Takeo looked down. He knew M would just up and leave. “I don’t like this M I don’t like this at all but ok I promise.”

M-21 smiled and held out his pinky. 

Takeo laughed, “ what are we 12.” Locking his pinky with M-21's. 

Somewhere in the city. Crombel was watching footage of M-21 fighting. “Yuri, I want you to bring me M-21.”

“What! Why you promised I could kill him and his friends.” Yuri was mad. He gave up his life been suffering threw pain just for a chance to kill him now Crombel wants him to bring M-21 back.

“I want to see how he gotten so strong. A failed experiment should never have gotten this strong. He doesn’t need the meds any more either it might help you.”

True maybe M-21 does carry the key to prolonging his life.

“Ok I’ll take Mark with me.”

“I’m going too. He real cute I hope I can play with him.” Dr. Aris giggling. 

“If you can bring him back alive I’ll let you play with him.” Crombel smirked.


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3

It’s been quite. The kids haven’t been over. And Frankenstein kids have all been walking on egg shells. Even noisy Tao been toned down. Frankenstein figured it was the stress of master being sick. Worrying about the next battle they would have to fight. 

Tao was in the computer room monitoring Seira and Regis as they where on patrol. Every one else was resting except for Raizel and Frankenstein.  
Frankenstein set a cup of tea by his master and turned to leave. Since the fight they had the other day things have been strained between them. You could feel the tension in the room. Before Frankenstein left he heard.

“Frankenstein, I’m…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have behaved like that. Not to you, I…”

“Its fine. I was a little shocked. But it’s good that even you can get mad.” Frankenstein chuckled.

“I just don’t want to hurt anyone. I don’t want to be the monster of old. I wish I was like the other nobles.”

“I don’t. The other nobles only care about Lukedonia and themselves. You care about all beings. And as far as you being a monster, it’s not like you be attacking the villagers. From what Gejutel said it was more like the intimate act of two beings that cared for each other. Like sex for humans.”

Raizel face was red all the way to the tips of his ears. Frankenstein laughed.

“Old times the vampires would attack. The more blood the drunk the stronger they get. It didn’t last because the true way to do it is too find a being that is special to you. They were to power hungry to care.” Raizel said looking down.

Frankenstein keeled down in front of his master. Taken Raizel hands. “You are not like that. Your heart is to big to use people like that. You are the glue that holds this make shift family together. With out you the noble children would go back to Lukedonia never having a chance to learn about others. The boys might try to stay but I think M-21 would leave. He would end up in another place like the union. As for me how will I ever get by with out you keeping a check on my crazy.”

Frankenstein placed a kiss on Raizel for head, “just think about what I said Master pleases.”

Raizel nodded. Frankenstein headed to the lab.  
On the way thoughts were going through Frankenstein head. Hope was crawling into his heart. If master’s thinking about this. He only wished he would see it as a good thing. Embrace his true nature. He cursed those damn nobles for what they did to his master. What they did could only be called mental abuse. They feared him, hated him cause of his power. Then pretend to care only so they could betray him in the end. Frankenstein could see why master’s soul would reach out to M-21, who suffered physical and mental abuse. They both to some degree understood the other. He could only hope master will agree before it’s to late.

Raizel sat there staring at his tea. Could he do what Frankenstein wished. There was only one being his soul longed for. How could he ask that of him. He’s been through enough. All of a sudden he could feel a wave of panic. Raizel got up and headed to the bed rooms. When he got to the first one he opened the door. There he could see M-21 tossing and turning in his bed. Small growls could be heard. 

Raizel approached him. He sat on his bed and placed his hand on his head. “Sleep, ”Raizel whispered.

The silver haired mans breathing evened out and he stopped fighting sleep. Raizel stroked his head. The man’s hair was so soft. Raizel couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was so handsome when he was at peace. Raizel leaned forward and placed a kiss on the man’s forehead. After stroking the man’s head some more he left the room.

As the door shut M-21 opened his eyes. He did it again, caused Raizel to come to his aid. A tear ran down M-21 face. Why does that man with the beautiful soul care so much for him that he risk he very life to save him. M-21 thought himself so unworthy. He was dirty, the horrible things done to him and the horrible things he was made to do. Just Raizel touching him like that dirty the man. Still at nights when he came into his room to calm him. M-21 could feel himself longing for his touch, his attention. He was selfish. He wished there was anything he could give in return to the being who very existence made his life more bearable. He would give his very life for Raizel. 

A few days later Frankenstein noticed that M-21 was pulling back from the family, little by little. He stopped bantering with Regis. Yelling at Tao about his dog jokes. Spending most of his free time alone in his room. Takeo would give concerned looks at M-21, as if wanting to say something but couldn’t.

“Ready Takeo,” M-21 said as he stood up.

“Yea, let’s go.” Takeo said getting his gear for going on patrol.

On the way out Frankenstein yelled, “Takeo! Is there something wrong.”

Takeo chewed on his lip then answered, “n…no boss.”

The look on Takeo face was full of pain and sadness. What ever the Secret was it was eating away at Takeo. Frankenstein nodded and Takeo ran after M-21.

Raizel hade a serious look on his face. 

“it looks like their getting better at hiding stuff from us.” Frankenstein sighed.

“That’s not a good thing Frankenstein.” 

“Yes master.” Frankenstein said putting down his masters tea. He ran his hand threw his master’s soft raven hair. The look of worried and hurt on Raizel’s face broke Frankenstein heart.

The pain Raizel was feeling at the young werewolf suddenly pulling away was unbearable. Something was wrong. May be what Frankenstein said was true, maybe the boys guilty feelings were causing he’s actions now. He only hope M-21 would not do anything stupid. 

While on patrol they headed to what the modified humans called the war zone. They stopped on a roof at the edge of the perimeter. Eyes taking in the damage from their last battle with the union.

Takeo couldn’t be quite any more. “The way your acting is worrying everyone especially Sir Raizel.”

“I can’t hurt him anymore. I won’t let him save me again it’s better this way.” M-21 said softly with a weak smile.

“This is hurting him. Could you not see the pain in his face.”

Before M-21 could answer they heard someone calling.

“Hey M-21 long time no see.”

They spun around and standing there was Mark, the fake M-24.

Before Takeo could tell M-21 to wait he was already transformed and attacking..

Mark blocked his punch and sent M-21 skidding back. M-21 stopped on a dime and charged again. This time his punch connected and sent Mark flying into a pile of rubble. 

“Why!” he screamed, “Why do you still look like that? Just to torment me. Do you think I won’t kill you, cause I will you are NOT M-24.” M-21 charged Mark again this time knocking him back to the ground. M-21 was on top of Mark just about to rips his heart out when a ball of light hit him. Knocking him off Mark to the ground.

“To bad Dr. Crombel wants you alive. I would really like to see the outcome of this fight.”  
M-21 opened his eyes to see Yuri standing over him.

Takeo just caught up to them but before he could take aim a sharp pain went through his side. Takeo fell to his knees. He looked up and seen Dr. Aris. She was licking the blood from her hand.  
“So much sweeter than I remember it dear brother.” She giggled.

“Sick crazy bitch.” Huffed Takeo.

“Can you get rid of him or do you need help.” Yuri asked.

“Wait! Pleases if you let Takeo go I’ll go with you quietly. You said Crombel wanted me back. Be so much easier on you if I didn’t fight.”M-21 said as he pulled him self up. 

Yuri was shocked that M-21 didn’t even have an injury.

“Ok transform back into a human.” Yuri said. He knew if M-21 would fight it would be bad and no guarantee that they could win.

“M what the hell are you doing?” Takeo yelled.

“Shut up Takeo remember your promise.” 

Takeo winced as Aris kissed him.  
Before Takeo could protest Yuri injected something in M’s arm he went limp and Mark threw him over his shoulders and took off.

Tao knew they were in a fight He sent Frankenstein to the scene. What bothered him was he lost contact with M-21. Takeo wouldn’t answer him. “Takeo what going on? Takeo!”

He could hear sobbing. You could hear him trying to speak. Nothing was coming out.

Frankenstein reached his destination. Takeo was curled up in a ball. Frankenstein grabbed him and pulled close.

“Takeo what happens, where M-21.” 

“He's de…dea..he's gone.” Takeo promises and he tried but he could get the word dead out of his mouth. 

Frankenstein scooped Takeo up and headed back to the lab. Frankenstein knew what Takeo was trying to say. It didn’t seem right. Did M-21 make him promise to say that. Is that what all the tension at the house been about. Why would he do that then it clicked so master wouldn’t try to save him. He didn’t want to but he was going to see how this plays out.


	4. Chapter4

Chapter4

M-21 started to sit up, but he couldn’t there was an iron collar around his neck. Shackles On his hand and feet. He struggled and growled trying to break free. He couldn’t he felt the blood trickling from his wrist were the cuffs rubbed holes. 

“Well, your awake now my little wolf.” Crombel said with a sadistic smile.

M-21's heart was pounding. He was scared but he wasn’t going to give that bastard Crombel the satisfaction. 

“Your body is stable now. No cell degeneration. That blond man remarkable.” Crombel mumbled as he read the report.

M-21 started laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Crombel huffed.

“Tell you the truth doc. I didn’t need those pills for a month before I disappeared. I was saving them for M-24. My body fixed its self. My boss had nothing to do with it.” 

A look of shock was on his face. Crombel thought that blond man fixed him. Maybe the werewolf heart did. M-21 ability to regenerate is that of a full wolf. He looked at a copy of a DNA test they did on M-21 and if he didn’t know better he would think he was looking at Muzaka blood test.

“From the look of theses test your not even human any more.” Crombel snickered.

“No shit Sherlock I could have told you that and I’m not a doctor.”

Crombel came closer with a scalpel and cut down M-21 arm. He just bit his lip and growled.

Crombel was amazed as the skin knitted back together as he watched. 

“Well I guess we should have brought little Takeo with us I’m sure the blond man had more to do with his increase in power.” 

“Leave them alone.” M-21 growled.

“I see you made some new friend we'll make sure we put them in the cage next to you.” Yuri laughed.

M-21 growled. Crombel put his hand on M-21 chest leaned in and said, “you seem to have gotten tougher but you still have a weakness. It’s the fact you have friends.”

M-21 started thrashing around causing the cuffs to cut deeper into his wrist and now his neck had cuts too.

“Why don’t you tell me about the blond man who is he?” 

“He’s my Boss.” M-21 snickered. 

Crombel held up a knife. It was skinny with delegate carvings on the handles. It was quite beautiful. 

“Aren’t theses lovely. There made out of a hundred percent silver.” Crombel chuckled. Knowing   
werewolves had a adverts reaction to silver.

“Now who is the blond man.” 

“He... Is...My.. Boss.” M-21 said. He bit his lip trying to prepare for what was coming.

Crombel stabbed the knife straight into his thigh. M-21 let out a howl. The pain was excruciating. It burned and the skin around the knife turned black. His blood turn thick and oozed from the wound.

We have a lot more of these. I suggest you answer Crombel question.” Yuri said smirking.

“Na, let’s keep going I’m having so much fun.” M-21 laughed.

Yuri couldn’t believe M-21. He watched as Crombel put another and another silver blade in his leg. Still M-21 joked and refused to answer. At that moment Yuri was proud that M-21 stuck to his guns. He also felt a tiny bit bad for him.

Muzaka laid on his cot in his room. But he jumped up so did Garda. 

“Did you sense that there’s another wolf here.” Muzaka said.

Garda nodded.

“Tell me the truth do you trust theses people?” Muzaka looked at Garda. 

Garda shook her head no. 

“I don’t trust him either. Lets keep an eye out. See if we can find out what he’s up to there’s no reason he should have another wolf here.”

Garda nodded in agreement.

When the arrived home every one ran up to them asking what happens, where’s M. All Takeo did was hang his head. Frankenstein left Tao to bandage his wound and he headed off to see his master.

“Master, I don’t know what happened. I think Crombel got M-21. Takeo said he was dead. But I can’t…no I won’t believe it.”

Raizel eyes went wide. “No I can still feel him. Why would Takeo say that?”

“I think it’s cause he doesn’t want you to save him. M-21 has been blaming himself for your condition like I told you.”

Raizel didn’t want them to feel they need to lie to save him. Especially M-21. It wasn’t anyone fault for his condition but his own. He loved his life now. He just wanted to protect it but the world’s not like it use to be and his opponents have gotten tougher. In a way maybe Muzaka was right. He Shouldn’t protect humans. Right now it’s not humans,he wants to protect its his family.

Takeo was sitting up on the bed. Tao was watching him. He never seen the sniper act like this. When he knew they were alone he said, “ Tell me what the hell is going on?”

Takeo face darkened.

“You can’t lie to me I know you and M have been keeping something from me. Now spill!”

Takeo explained about his promises to M-21.

“Are you out of your ever loving mind. Do you know what that sick son of a bitch is probably doing to him right now.” 

“Yes! I know and it’s all my fault if Dr. Aris didn’t get the jump on me, He wouldn’t have felt the need to go with them.” Takeo look on the verge of tears.

At the sound of Dr. Aris name Tao went pail. His arm went to his stomach. Tao felt sick.  
Takeo pulled his friend into a hug. What that woman done to Tao was could only be called sexual abuse. Tao was so young at the time too. “Its ok your safe now.” Takeo said rubbing Tao back. 

“M been through so much. Now to have to go through her special kind of attention.” Tao looked down.

“I feel sorry for her if she tried any of that on M. That wolf would bite her arm off.” Takeo statement earned a chuckle from Tao.

Frankenstein and Raizel watch the to boys. Until Frankenstein said, “ Don’t worry we’ll get him back.”

“You did not break your promise to M-21. I’ve awakened you three. If any of you die I would feel it. I know M-21 is still out there.” Raizel softly said.

Crombel was sitting at his desk Going through all the data he got from the werewolves. It was fascinating. Then he came to what he was looking for. Maduke traded that heart for some nobles Crombel hade. It was only the fact that M-21 was so young and didn’t really start having noble DNA experiments that made him select him for the heart. Where the heart came from was the real shock. No wonder Muzaka and M-21 blood test were similar . They cut Muzaka heart to see how it would heal. They noticed if they kept part of it from touching the rest. The heart underneath would heal. The part kept separate was growing into a new heart. That is where M-21 heart came from. Crombel laughed he wondered how Muzaka would feel knowing this. He guessed it would kind of make them brothers. Laughing Crombel decided it was time to check on his little wolf.

Crombel was heading to the lab where he was keeping M-21. And who should he run into but Muzaka. 

“Hey doc, is there another wolf here?” Muzaka has never been one to beat around the bush. He also wanted to see Crombel reaction to the question.

“No, but we did bring in a runaway agent.” 

Muzaka knew this guy was full of shit. If it is a runaway agent. It has to be the pup who is part of the Noblesse group.

“If you have who I think you have let me give you some advice. Let him go. You don’t want the wrath of the Noblesse. He took on the werewolf Lord and almost all the wolves to get him back.” Muzaka smirked.

Crombel looked worried. Does Muzaka know the Noblesse, He thought they were enemies. “I thought you and the Noblesse were enemies. You seem like your actually friends.”

“Yes, we are. Even the fact that I went crazy and betrayed him. He still considers me his friend. That’s the loyalty of the Noblesse. I wouldn’t want to mess with what he considers his. The recent events prove the Noblesse considers that pup his.”

Crombel started to sweat. He wasn’t ready yet to confront the Noblesse. He didn’t want to give up M-21 either. He made him how dare the Noblesse think that he could take what’s his.

“Well doc when are you going to get around to finishing my treatment.” Muzaka change the subject. He wanted to give the impression of indifference.

“I have a few things to finish I’ll come get you in a few hours.”

Muzaka smiled waved and walked off.

When he got back to his room. Garda was waiting for him. 

“That sneaky bastard, I have a bad feeling that he was planning to use me against Raizel. I will never let any one use me to hurt him again.” 

Garda touched Muzaka arm.

“Garda I want you to go get Frankenstein. Go tell him where their keeping the boy. I told them I knew he was here. They might try to move him or worse.”

Garda shook her head no. She didn’t want to leave him there by him self. Also if he lost control it would be bad for everyone.

“Look I’ll keep an eye on the pup. I’ll be fine just hurry. If they move him who knows how long it will take to find him again.”

Garda was upset. Muzaka hugged and promised to be careful. Garda took one look back at him before she left.


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5

M-21 legs and arms felt heavy. He wasn’t sure when Crombel decided to stop using him for a pin cushion. It has to have been a good hour or so. The fact that M-21 didn’t give them any information infuriated Crombel. 

M-21 wounds are healing but he feels strange. Not only the heaviness of his arms and legs but also. A pounding in his head. He could hear them talking so he played unconscious.

“I ran into Muzaka in the hall. He warned me the Noblesse Will come for the boy.” Crombel said.

“We’re not ready to take on the Noblesse. Just let me kill him and be done with it. You promised I could have my revenge.” Yuri huffed.

“The man can’t even stand. That’s kind of cowardly Yuri.” Mark said.

“I don’t care I want him dead. Tao and Takeo too.”

“Sometimes Mark I think you forget your not really M-24. I think you need to change back now.” Aris smiled.

“Enough, I think we’ll move him. If I can keep him hidden from the Noblesse maybe we could uses him. Use him to keep the him at bay.” Crombel chuckled.

“I think it’s a bad idea. We should kill him now While we can. You know ware his heart came from. Do you really want to wait till he’s to strong to kill.” Yuri complained..

“Just cause his heart came from Muzaka. Doesn’t mean he’ll be that strong. Look at him now. Sick from the silver.” Crombel walked over and grabbed M-21 hair. 

M-21 head hurt so bad just the touch made him growl. He heard them say his heart came from Muzaka. How is that possible? What the hell did they do to him? What the hell did they do to Muzaka?

By the look on M-21 face he knew the boy was listening to their conversation.

“You were listening to us little wolf. Yes they used Muzaka heart to grow another one. The one that beats in your chest.” Crombel laughed. Then he added, “oh, and you remember that you belong to me. I made you, who does the Noblesse thinks he is trying to take my property.”

Mark felt guilt and remorse. He wanted to reach over and stroke M-21 head. He didn’t know why. May be their right M-24s feelings are coming through.

“So when are we moving him.” Airs said playing with M-21 hair.

“Don’t touch me!” M21 growled.

“Oh, Come on. Play nice and we could have a lot of fun.” Dr. Aris ran her fingers lightly down M-21 chest.

M-21 felt sick as he scoffed, “Sorry your not my type.”

Aris growled she was about to speak when Crombel cut her off. “I have a few more test to run before I can move him. Plus I have Muzaka to take care of too. So leave me to it.”

Aris huffed and left the room.

Crombel handed a list of test and samples he wanted done to one of his assistants. Before he left the room he took one more look at M-21. He could see the pain the silver was causing him. He smiled he wondered what Muzaka would do if he told him about his heart. At that second he decided he do Just that.

“How’s it coming?” Takeo asked.

Tao looked stressed. He been pulling out all the stops trying to find M-21. Tao didn’t like the fact that his friend was once again at the mercy of the union. Nor that Aris was now involved. Tao new first hand of that woman’s particular brand of crazy. He shuddered at the thought.

“I found four places he could be. Two just union labs in the city and two full blown bases, one the country side and one closer to the city.” Tao said as his fingers flew or the keyboard.

“Then I’ll just have to check them all.” 

“Takeo, Boss told us to wait for him.”

“I can’t sit around any more. It’s my fault he in this situation. Boss can’t except me to just wait.” 

“Then we’ll go with you. We do not want to wait either.” A soft voice behind Takeo spoke.

Seira, Regis and Krasis were there dressed in their Rk gear.

“He is our comrade too we miss him. We want him home.” Seira sighed.

“This is a fate worse than death to M-21. The stuff his nightmares are made of. I just can’t sit here and do nothing.” Regis huffed.

“I have the utmost respect for the man. He’ll will fight to protect everyone. Even at the cost of his own life.” Krasis said with a week smile.

Before Takeo and Tao could say anything they heard banging on the door Tao switch his screen to the camera feed by the door.

“Hey it’s Muzaka’s wolf girl.” Tao said. 

Garda couldn’t believe she found the place she only been there once with Muzaka. When the blond girl opened the door she ran in frantically trying to tell them what was going on. 

Raizel senesced the girl werewolf. Her panic , urgency and fear. He entered the living room to the scene of Seira trying to calm the girl down and the four boys not knowing what to do.

“Garda!”

She spun around to see Raizel standing there. She ran over to him and grabbed his hands. As soon as she touched him she felt calmer, more at ease.

“Did Muzaka send you?”

Garda nodded yes. Then flooded her mind with images of her and Muzaka's conversation. Also thing she thought he should know. Like her suspicions of Crombel. The fact that she thought he was making Muzaka worse. Also her worry about Muzaka losing control. While she gone.

Raizel study the girl her eyes pleading for help. “I understand, I will come. You don’t have beg me. Muzaka was, is, and will always be my friend.”

Garda let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

Frankenstein entered the room. Rai was so busy with Garda that he didn’t notice Krasis Leave to retrieve Frankenstein from his lab.

They decided that Raizel, Frankenstein, Seira and Takeo would go help M-21 and Muzaka. The others would man the fort. 

Tao pulled up a map to have Garda show him the compound were they keeping their friend and werewolf Lord. Tao was shocked it wasn’t any of the places he found. It was in the war zone. That infuriated him all he would be able to do was keep the communications going cause there was no cameras in the area. He gave Takeo a USB drive.

“Your mission is to download the contents of the drive to the first computer you see. If I get in to there system I can access there security cameras And other systems. Until then there’s not much help I can give you. “ Tao frowned. 

“Thanks, stay safe while were gone.”

“You guys be safe too.” 

Muzaka entered Crombel office. He had a really bad feeling about this. Muzaka new how to stay calm in tents situations. 

“You wanted to see me.”

“ Yes, I’ve been going over the test results of the recaptured agent. There seems to be a strange abnormality.”

“Why does this concern me?”

“Well I was going through his blood test. They were quite remarkable, really. I thought I accidently got your blood test by mistake. So I ran a DNA test. His DNA minus a few human markers is the same as yours.”

“what! How I mean…”

Crombel wanted to laugh. But he thought that wouldn’t be professional. 

“Well I came upon an old record of an experiment. One performed by Ignes Kravei. It seems she used you to grow a heart. The one I was given. The one I put into that boy. So he would more or less be considered a half- wolf. Like your half brother.”

Crombel thought the look on the Muzaka face was priceless. 

“You were the one who did that to that boy. How could you do such a vile think to one of your own kind.”

Crombel hade to laugh now, “ Oh pleases werewolves have been experimenting On their own kind since the gave you to the union. A lot longer than us.”

“That was Maduke I never would have allowed it.”

“That’s why you and the Noblesse were both betrayed by your own people. They knew nether one of you would have a allowed such things.”

Crombel study Muzaka face. All the confusion and darkness that was there was now gone. The man fascinated him. How could he change his emotions like turning off a light switch. 

“I want to see the boy.”

Crombel was shocked why would he want to see M-21. What did this crazy werewolf have in mind.  
“Why, would you want to see him I thought you hated humans.”

“If you know I was betrayed then you know how. It was mostly nobles and werewolves. Some humans, but I’ve come to realize that I can’t hold all accountable for the actions of few. Aren’t you human why do you want to wipe them out so bad.”

Crombel smiled, “there will be no peace unless this world is run by one being. I will rule this world. I’ll will replace all humans, Nobles and werewolves with beings of my creation.”

“So you want to play god?” this man was starting to make Muzaka sick. He can’t believe he let his blind rage lead him to trust this man. Who Knows what he has done to him in the name of treatment. He noticed he wasn’t healing as fast was that him or Ignes. 

“I guess there’s no harm in letting you see the boy. M-21 is very special to me. He is one of my first experiments.”

When they got to the lab M-21 was still strapped to the table. Muzaka looked down at the boy. He could smell the silver.

“Silver poisoning. Really?” Muzaka said disgust laced his voice.

“Hey, kid.” Muzaka said.

M-21 opened his eyes. He chuckled, “these people are the ones who are helping you. Your fucked.”

“I agree with you kid. ”Muzaka shook his head.

“So are you hear to gloat? Rub it in my face that I’m still weak.”

“Na. I hear to apologize. I should have let you kill these assholes while you had the chance.”

M-21 chuckled, “ ouch, my head.”

“I’m also sorry about the heart thing. I didn’t know that that was even possible.”

“it’s not your fault. If it wasn’t for this heart I never would have meet my family.”

Muzaka couldn’t believe this kid. No wonder Raizel has taken such a liking to him. 

“Times up, ”Crombel said.

“Look I know your not going to let me leave here. So let me stay with the kid.” 

Crombel was getting amused. This is more fun than he thought.

“Ok, but you have to be strapped down too.”

“Fine I don’t care. After all you’re the one who told me he was my little brother. What kind of big brother would I be if I left him alone with you crazy asses.” 

Crombel laughed as he strapped Muzaka to the other table.


	6. Chapter 6

They waited till night to head to the compound where they were holding their friends.

“Master I wish you wait here. Let us go and bring him back.”

“No, you forgot that Muzaka is in there too. I will not abandon him but if Muzaka has gone berserk. I’m the only one who could help him.”

Garda smiled at Raizel.

Frankenstein sighed. Oh, he had not forgotten about Muzaka. That was one of the things that scared him the most. He wasn’t sure how much life his master had left but he knew a fight with Muzaka would drain a lot of what he hade left. He just wanted to keep him safe. 

Takeo took out the guards at the door. Then headed inside.

Frankenstein, Raizel, and Garda went left. Takeo and Seira went right.

Takeo and Seira came upon a man working on the computer. Takeo sneaking up on the man quickly put his arm around his neck and held tightly till Man passed out.

Takeo then stuck the USB drive in the computer.   
“Tao I uploaded the USB .”

“On it, ” Tao said. Tao was nervous. You could hear his leg banging on the bottom of his desk.

“Tao! Hurry!”

“Come on, come on,” Tao whispered to himself. 

“I’m in!! Tao screamed then proceeds to tell them that that M-21 was being held in lab four in the sub-basement.

“I’ll inform the boss. You guys need to hurry. According to the files they plan on moving him.” 

Frankenstein, Raizel, and Garda found themselves in a large room. The room was full of medical tanks. Thank God the tanks were empty. In Raizel’s mind, he could see M-21 floating in one of the tanks. He placed his hand against the cool glass. 

Emotions swirled through Raizel. He wanted M-21 back. He needed him. There was so much he wanted to say to him. No, there was so much he needed to say to him. With that thought, the next thing he knew his hand went straight through the tank. Sending water and glass everywhere. 

Frankenstein looked at Raizel in concern. 

“We must find him” is all Raizel said as he walked on. He could feel M-21 aura but his powers are so weak, Raizel couldn’t pinpoint M-21. 

“Boss, M-21 is in the sub-basement lab 4. Takeo and Seira are on they’re way.” Tao voice echoed in the earpiece.

“On it, ” Frankenstein said, “thanks Tao.”

Muzaka was next to M-21 in the lab. 

“Did you really think Crombel would help you?” M-21 snorted. 

“Yea, yea laugh it up pup. Until now I didn’t care all I wanted was to erase all humans from the face of the planet.” 

“And now?” M-21 sighed turning his head to Muzaka.

“ I was wrong. I let blind rage eat away at my mind. I just can’t believe my own people would condemn a little girl. A girl who didn’t even know she was part wolf just to get to me. Also, I didn’t even know it was possible for nobles to have that much cruelty in them to join in such a horrifying plan. I should have protected her more. I…I didn’t think… ”

M-21 started thinking of Raizel. The pain he must have felt fighting his only friend. Raizel had a good heart. Not like him, he was not worthy of the compassion shown to him by the Noblesse. He has done some horrible things in life. He could imagine the pain he would have felt if he hade to fight M-24. 

M-21 was pulled out of his thoughts when Muzaka said “ I failed my mate, I failed my daughter, and then I betrayed the only two people who cared about me. One I let be tortured for 800 years and the other I tried to kill. I’ve committed the gravest of sins. There is no forgiveness for what I’ve done.” 

M-21 growled, “Stupid ass. Raizel already forgave you. If he didn’t he wouldn’t have met with you even though you were talking about revenge and killing humans. If he could take someone so undeserving as me in and call me family. Then I know he forgave you.”

Muzaka was about to say something when the door opened. In walked Dr. Crombel and Mark still wearing M-24 face. 

Dr. Crombel released Muzaka but before he could get up Crombel thrust a needle in his arm. 

Muzaka fell to his knees. A sharp pain began to slowly build in his head. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” yelled M-21 as he struggled against the restraints.

Crombel chuckled, “oh, just gave him a high dose of meds. The same meds I gave him to turn him into a mindless monster. He took those pills thinking they were helping him.” Crombel smirked at M-21.

M-21 mind was racing. All he could think of was Raizel wasting what precious life he had left. All because of M-21 stupidity at letting himself get caught in a situation like this.

Before M-21 knew what he was doing the words came spilling out of his mouth “Please Crombel. Don’t do this. I…I can’t Lose my….” What was I going to say? M-21 thought. My family, it was true he did think of them as his family but Raizel was so much more.

Before M-21 could finish Crombel who was shocked that M-21 seemed to be pleading with him spoke.

“Let me tell you something about yourself,” Crombel spat, “ you never had anyone. I found you at an orphanage in Germany. I adopted you. You hade problems and no one wanted you. So I took you a sick, pathetic eight-year-old boy that no one wanted. I didn’t take the memories of your past. You locked them away yourself I only took the memories of the orphanage. Oh, and your earlier years at the union. Is this how you repay me for my kindness? By betraying me, turning against me. You are just like the provable dog that bites the hand that feeds him.”

Crombel started to stroke the silver-haired boy head. M-21 could feel the bile rise in his throat.   
Kindness, he thought. Was it kindness to rip out the heart of an eight-year-old boy and replace it with a werewolf’s heart. To torture me until I wished I was dead.

M-21 cringed away from Crombel touch. Could that mad man be telling the truth? M-21 didn’t want to think about it. He closed his eyes. 

M-21 heard footsteps then the door open. With closed eyes, he waited for the sound of the closing door but before he heard the sound he longed to hear Crombel said, “and when your so-called comrades get tired of you being a problem they’ll get rid of you too. And then you’ll be right back here.” 

M-21 could hear the door closes. He started to struggle again. He didn’t care if he that sleazy man was telling the truth or not he hade to stop Muzaka and Raizel from fighting. 

Takeo and Seira just rounded the corner and came upon a portable healing tube, someone seemed to be setting the settings getting it ready for the unlucky occupant. When the person stood Takeo froze it was Dr. Aris. 

“Brother, ”Aris said in a sickeningly sweet voice, “you come home to me.” 

Takeo couldn’t move. His hand was on his gun but he couldn’t draw it. He knew she wasn’t his sister but all he could see was images of him and his sister in his head. 

“I…I can’t I..” Takeo stammered.

Seira watched as Aris moved closer and closer. She never felt so much rage in her life. 

Before Seira realized it she jumped in front of Takeo. 

“Well if it isn’t the young Noble lord. Are you playing grown-up tonight.” Aris smirked. 

“Takeo go find M-21 I will handle her,” Seira said in her usually calm voice. 

Takeo couldn’t move he knew what a ruthless bitch Dr. Aris could be. He didn’t want to leave Seira there by her self.

“You bitch every time I want to have a little fun you or Crombel pet trash show up to ruin it.” Aris spat as she cracked her whip nearly hitting Seira.

Seira said with a raised eyebrow, “Takeo doesn’t need you anymore. He has a family and a sister.”  
Seira looked at Takeo and smiled. That small gesture left Takeo with a pink glow on his cheeks. “Now go find ‘OUR’ brother” Seira added.

Takeo nodded and ran down the hall. 

Seira turned her attention back to the mad women with the whip nearly avoiding a hit.

Raizel and Frankenstein were head down the stairwell. As they hit the floor before the sub-basement Raizel stopped. 

“Master, what’s wrong?” Frankenstein asked, but he already knew. He could feel the waves of panic rage and confusion hanging in the air.

It was Muzaka’s aura. Garda put her hand on the door. Garda looked at Raizel who nodded. 

Frankenstein wanted to scream but he knew his master wouldn’t listen. His master valued his friends more then his self. So he just sighed and followed them. 

M-21 was still struggling. He noticed that the wounds on his wrist and neck still weren’t healing fast and he only could change his hands. 

The technician was quickly typing way on his keyboard when he stopped and started walking carrying a syringe. He stopped by M-21. “sorry…I have to give you a sedative. “

M-21 growled as he struggled like hell to get away. It made the boy jump at the same time Mark busted through the door.

“Hey, Crombel needs you. It’s an emergency.” Mark said. The boy looked down at the syringe. So Mark added, “ I’ll do that for you. Crombel will be mad if you don’t hurry.”

The boy handed him the syringe to Mark and left.

The two men looked at each other. Mark grabbed M-21 head and turned it to the side. 

M-21 could feel the prick off the needle in his neck. But instead of getting sleepy it burned. M-21 body seized and he started to shake.

“Easy kid, ” said the man wearing M-24 face, “ I just gave you the antidote for the silver I don’t struggle.”

After a few minutes, M-21 body stopped and he could feel a cool wave rush through his body. Then he noticed he was released.

Mark helped him sit up. 

“Why?... Why are you helping me?” M-21 asked.

“I really I don’t know. I think maybe they’re still a little of M-24 soul in me. Don’t ask so many questions. ” Mark grumbled as he helped M-21 to his feet. The two men headed to the door, but Before they could reach their destination. Who should appear in the door but Yuri.

M-21 sighed, “ can’t I ever catch a fucking break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took sooooo long but I was having an issue with my meds. I'm feeling better so now im back on track and I also working on two new stories I hope they'll be up soon. Again so sorry for the wait.
> 
> shanhei


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a long chapter. Sorry, I hope I did ok I was trying to get the idea of three situations going on at the same time.

Seira dogged another swing of Dr. Aris whip. This time however the whip grazed her side. 

Dr. Aris laughed as she watched Seira grab her side and fall to her knees.

The fight was taken longer than Dr. Aris thought it would. She wished she could keep Seira. She would make an interesting subject.

The Crazed laughter coming from the woman scientist reminded Seira of Frankenstein when he was in fight mode. Maybe all scientist were crazy to different degrees she thought as the cackling was getting on her nerves.

With the next swing of the whip. Seira held out her death scythe in such a way that the whip wrapped around the handle. Seira yanked and Dr. Aris went flying into the wall leaving behind a crater.

As Dr. Aris tried to stand pieces of the wall kept falling out. Debris was all around her as she pulled herself to her knees. She could hear the young lord speaking.

“You are weak. I was weak too ones. Until I meet M-21 and my family. They showed me what it was like to belong. To be cared about so much that someone would die to protect you. So I worked and trained now I protect them as they protect me. Now I am…strong. You will never be strong. you only care about your self. ”

“That’s not true…” Dr. Aris spat “I care about my babies Tao and Takeo. I love all my creations.”

“Yes, you love them so much that you would let Krantz kill them just to make himself stronger, pathetic” Seira spat at Dr. Aris. Then with an equal amount of venom lacing her voice, she added, “I have had enough of you.”

When Dr. Aris looked at the young lord she saw Seira aura swirling around her. It was pooling above her head. Seira eyes glowed red.

Dr. Aris jumped up and backed into the remains of the wall behind her. Fear gripped her as she saw the creature forming above Seira head. She slid sideways along the wall until she reached the corner. 

shaking with fear as the creature or should she say the Grim Reaper stared at her with glowing eyes.

Seira was about to attack when she spun around. A wave of aura came at her like an arrow. Seira was thrown backward. Before she could think the creature she was creating wrapped around her like a force field protecting her as she slid across the floor. 

As the building shook as Seira rested on her hands and knees. There was a loud BOOM that left her ears ringing. Pieces of concrete fell from the ceiling. An explosion, whose aura was that? Seira thought as her mind raced and the lights flickered out. 

Dr. Aris just avoided a collapsing wall as she scampered away in the dark. Hoping that the young lord was dead or at least not interested in following her. 

The red emergency lights came on and an alarm sounded. Seira frantically scanned the room for Dr. Aris until a crackling in her ear pulled her attention.

“Hey, can anyone hear me. ” Tao yelled in her ear.

“Yes, ”she said in an annoyed voice.

“Oh, thank God. What the hell is going on? I lost all the camera feed and I can’t raise Takeo or the Boss either.”

“There was some kind of explosion, where was their locations,” Seira said calmly. 

“Takeo was almost to M and the boss said sir Raizel sensed Muzaka on the floor above you.”

Seira was now worried. She didn’t want Raizel to have fight Muzaka he was not in any shape for that. Also, she was worried about Takeo and M-21.

At that moments all the thoughts of Dr. Aris went out the window and were replaced by the all-consuming need to find her family.

(At the same time on the floor above her)

Frankenstein, Garda, and Raizel walked quietly on what seemed to be the abandoned floor. Frankenstein didn’t like it. It felt like it was a trap. No that’s not right he knew it was a trap. 

“Master,” Frankenstein said concern lacing his voice.

Raizel calm voice answers “I know Frankenstein.”  
Garda nodded in agreement. 

Frankenstein sighed. Out of all the people he considered his children Raizel was the worst. Shaking his head as he kept walking. 

They didn’t walk for long before Frankenstein sensed the dark malicious aura of Crombel.  
“Master you and Garda go on to Muzaka.” He whispered.

Raizel frowned and Garda eyes went wide.

“You do not have to worry about me. I’m more worried about you, Master. I know there’s no way you would promise not to use your powers.” He sighed then turned his piercing blue eyes on Garda “ please Ms. Garda try to keep my master from using his Powers and keep him safe till I get there.” 

With a “Frankenstein stay safe, ” and a nod from Garda the two left.

Crombel was packing up his data. Disc and USB drives everywhere. He could feel the dark aura approaching. So like his own but significantly stronger and more wild. 

“Knock, knock! Their you are. I was looking all over for you. Nice place you have here you can smell death as soon you walk through the door.” 

Crombel jump and looked in the direction of the voice. Realizing the dark aura moved faster than he was expecting. Standing in the doorway was the blond he so longed to see. 

“We meet again. I really wanted to thank you for taking such good care of M-21. I was so worried about him. It was so sad about M-24 but I guess it couldn’t be helped” Crombel said with a smirk.

Frankenstein snapped back, “ah yes it was such a shame. The pain that poor man felt due to the incompetent people who created him.”

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHO YOU’RE DEALING WITH!” Crombel growled.

“Oh, I know exactly who I’m dealing with,” Frankenstein smirked, “a miserable man that steals other people’s research and uses it to torture people. Now, where’s my kid.”

Now Crombel was fuming. His own dark aura seeping out. “How do you figure I have your kid. I created M-21. I never stole any one’s research.”

“ Lies!” Frankenstein screamed, “everything you did it was based on my research. Even the dark power you have now came from me.” 

Crombel stood shocked at the realization of who he was talking to. F the owner of the journal. How though when it was written centuries ago. 

Frankenstein took just a minute to figure out how Crombel made his Dark Spear so calm. Crombel used the souls of the test subjects. Souls that prayed for death. To be released from the endless pain and torture that comes from being disposable. Souls that thought anything was better than living another day. 

He winced as he thought how many times did M-21 pray for death and he was grateful that M was here with them now and not stuck inside Crombel imitation dark spear.

“Your power might be calmer and easier to control. You will still never win against me. Do you want to know why?” Frankenstein chuckled.

Crombel eyes bore into him. His lips pull into a thin line. You could see the anger he possessed but still remained silent.

“I know you didn’t ask but I’ll tell you anyways, ” Frankenstein sighed, “its because you used the souls you tortured who wanted to die to be released. My weapon never wanted this all it wants is revenge.”

Crombel growled a black sword materialized in his hand. He swung it at Frankenstein who ducked as the sword again this time met by Frankenstein’s own weapon. 

As the two bared down on each other. The power surged threw them. The seemed equally matched.   
Frankenstein’s started to laugh as the dark spear yelled its curses and told him how much it hated him. Then the voices changed it hissed about the fake weapon before him. How it was an imitation of its self. It wanted blood and revenge against the welder of the fake. 

With a burst of power, the blond Dark Spears welder almost had Crombel on the floor till his eyes went wide and he yelled, “Master!”

The evil mad scientist took it as an opportunity to get away. Kicking Frankenstein off of him sending him flying across the room. 

Before Frankenstein could get up there was a loud ‘BOOM’. The whole building shook. Pieces of debris fell from the ceiling. The lights went out for a few minutes before the red emergency lights came on. Frankenstein surveyed the room. There was no sign of Crombel.

As he took off in the direction of Garda and his master he couldn’t care less about Crombel, all he cared about was getting to his Master. He knew for sure he would see that vile man again. 

In a flash, Frankenstein was in the room with his master. The scene he saw in front of him made his heart pound. Garda was fighting Muzaka. They were rolling around among the debris showing him that even though they felt the explosion, Garda kept on fighting to protect his Master.

Raizel lifted his arm but was stopped by Frankenstein. “I’m here now Master. Let me and Garda handle this. Hopefully, we can keep him busy till he snaps out of it.” 

Raizel nodded as Frankenstein joined the fight. Silently praying for an end soon he didn’t know how long he could keep his Master from joining in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start off the next chapter with M21 then we can keep going from there sorry again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

Takeo slides to a stop and hides behind the wall as the elevator he was facing opened. An agitated Yuri stepped out and entered the very room he was heading. Takeo could hear voices.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Mark!”

“Look, Yuri the noblesse and the crazy blond man are here. Do you think we could beat either of them,” Mark sighed?

M-21 stood up and moved to the middle of the two men. Trying to transform but could only manage his hands. 

Yuri laughed “Do you think I care? I just want to kill this piece of trash.”

“Bring it on, I beat you once and I’ll do it again.” Yelled M-21 as he dodged an energy blast from Yuri.

Mark watched the fight he couldn’t believe how much power M-21 had. It hasn’t been that long since he gave him the antidote. Mark saw a purple flash as Takeo joined the fight.

Mark couldn’t move the voice in his head was yelling at him. Mark growled and in his head asked the voice, “what do you expect me to do?”

“Help him, save M-21.” The voice answered.

Yuri had sent Takeo flying into the wall and was pulling M-21 up by the hair.

“You put up a good fight M-21 but it’s time to die now.”

Before Yuri could manifest an energy ball. M-21 slashed Yuri side causing him to be released.  
Takeo got up and was about to attack when Mark stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

Takeo was about to attack the M-24 wannabe but before he could Mark smiled at him and spoke, “I’ll take care of Yuri. You just get the kid out of here, ok.”

Takeo was taken back. He couldn’t understand for the life of him why Mark was helping him.

Before Mark got to Yuri. The pathetic blond man released three energy balls.

M-21 dogged the first one, barely dodged the second one, but the third one hit him in the stomach. Sending him flying into the wall so hard it left a dent.

“M!!” screamed Takeo. Yuri spun around but before he could attack Mark caught Yuri in a bone-crushing bear hug. Allowing Takeo to reach M-21 and help him to his feet. 

Takeo was helping M-21 out the of the room when he stopped at the sound of marks voice, “hey kid the big guys proud of you. Take care of your family.”

M-21 stopped and quickly turn to face Mark. Mark smiled and winked at the young wolf. 

They could feel the energy building. “No, no, no!” M-21 whispered as he tried to pull away from Takeo. 

There was a flash of light and a loud Boom. The explosion sent the sniper and the wolf flying.   
Takeo flew into the wall while M-21 through the wall landing in the next room.

Takeo didn’t know how long he was unconscious for. He could hear a small voice and feel a light touch moving the hair from his face.

“Takeo wake up! ”Seira said her usually calm voice cracking. Takeo eyes slowly opening.

When Seira saw this she sighed in relief.

When Takeo opened his eyes the emergency lights were on. The sniper took her hand as she helped him up. Once he was on his feet. He looked at her in sheer panic. “M”’ Takeo yelled.   
As they frantically searched the area he noticed that where Mark once stood was now covered with debris. If Yuri was alive it will take him a while to dig himself out he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone coughing.

Takeo and Seira found M-21 on the floor a large piece of concrete laying across his midsection. As the two moved the concrete, M-21 let out a pained scream. Almost causing Seira to drop it.

Takeo lifted him up as Seira checked him for wounds, there were the wounds on his neck and wrist. On top of that, he had a nasty wound on his stomach caused by the energy ball that hit him. 

“Tao, we found M. Have you heard from the Chairman?” Seira said.

“Oh thank God! No still not able to reach them. They still got to be on the floor above you looking for Muzaka.”

“Thanks, Tao well keep in touch,” Seira said. 

“We have to go. Crombel gave Muzaka something to make him nuts.” M-21 hissed through the pain as he held his stomach and they ran off.

Raizel watched the battle before him unfold. Muzaka was getting tired but not as tired as Frankenstein and Garda. He knew his friends couldn’t hold out much longer. Raizel reaches out to the wolfs mind he got flashes of images. From what he scene he could tell he had been drugged. 

He might not be able to control werewolves mind but he could still reach it. Try to calm him but the more he tried the more the old wolf would go nuts.   
Raizel could hear Muzaka’s voice softly in his head saying, “Sorry”.

Raizel held up his hand and walked forward a red rope shot around Muzaka wrapping him right so he couldn’t move. 

“Master No!” Frankenstein yelled. 

With a small sad smile, Raizel whispered, “trust me.”

He got closes enough to call on the blood field.   
Frankenstein clutched his heart. No, he thought why now? Watching the fighting inside of the blood field.

He made the school for his master to have a normal life but he realized that it wasn’t the only reason. He wanted a normal life too. A life with Raizel his brother, his friend, and the only family he ever had. 

As the anger took him over his hands turning purple he vowed to kill every last one of those union bastards starting with Crombel. 

That’s the scene M-21, Seira, and Takeo came upon. 

Raizel blood field flickering as his power fluctuated. M-21 panicked as the field broke sending Raizel flying out. 

Without even thinking M-21 body moved. In a flash, he was holding Raizel. His arms tightly around Rai holding him like he was afraid he just vanishes.   
Blood leaked from Raizel’s eyes and mouth. 

“Sir, open your eyes! Please Raizel, don’t do this. Not now open your damn eyes.”   
M-21 placed his forehead to Raizel’s.

Tears from M-21 eyes dripped on to Raizel’s face.   
A warm hand reached out to wipe the tears from his checks.

M-21 opened his eyes to be met with beautiful red eyes staring back at him. 

“M-21 I’m glad you are Ok,” Raizel whispered.

“Are you ok? ” M-21 let out a long breath.

“Just tired,” Raizel sighed.

“I’m going to help Muzaka.” 

“M-21 be careful, ” a small smile graced Raizel’s face.

M-21 nodded and handed Raizel over to Frankenstein. Then hurried to join the fight.

“Are you sure you’re ok Master?” You could hear the concern in Frankenstein’s voice.

“I’m fine. I did not lose my powers. I stopped on my own.” Raizel said never taking his eyes off the fighting.

Frankenstein was shocked. Raizel has never stopped a fight on his own, “why Master?”

Raizel sighed, “maybe I felt the aura of someone important to me. Maybe I don’t want to go into eternal sleep yet.” He took a quick look at Frankenstein and added, “is that selfish of me?”

Frankenstein shook his head, “No Master, you are definitely not selfish.” 

M-21 only could transform his arms still. Trying to hold his limited transformation was hard. He noticed that Muzaka’s eyes were flashing, having a look of recognition every now and then. 

At one point Muzaka grabbed M-21 by both arms pulling closer. Instead of attacking Muzaka smelled M-21. Muzakas eyes were clear. “Pup?”  
Raizel reached out once more this time around reaching Muzaka sending calming aura. 

Instead of calming Muzaka, he released M-21 and dropped to his knees grabbing his head and screamed in pain.

M-21 realized that the only way to stop him would probably be to knock him unconscious. 

M-21 knew he needed more power. He felt useless, then all of a sudden he felt a warmth growing in the pit of his stomach. It spread throughout his body. With a burst of power M-21 fully transformed. 

This was different it was as if his spirit wolf begged to be released and just Like a blast from a cannon, a beam of power hit Muzaka causing the building to shake and Muzaka to fly back destroying a wall causing the ceiling in the corner of the room to collapse. 

At the same time Takeo grabbed Garda and pulling her out of the way of the falling concrete, Seira jumped back, and Frankenstein held Raizel keeping him from rushing to his friends. 

As the smoked cleared M-21 was on his knees holding his stomach. The previous. Werewolf lord was half covered in rubble, laying on his stomach, and unconscious. Garda ran Muzaka’s side as Raizel went to check on M-21.

Raizel went to his knees and placed his hand on M-21 head moving the strands of silver hair. Raizel saw all the wounds on M-21 and frowned.

“I’m ok, can…can we go home?” M-21 said stuttering.

Frankenstein checked on Muzaka he was unconscious but healing. His aura was now calm and he should be fine when he woke up. 

Then Frankenstein approached a frowning Raizel and a disagreeable M-21. 

Raizel was trying to put M-21’s arm around his shoulders, and he was telling him no cause he would get blood on Raizel’s clothing. 

“M-21 you’re not going to win this one unless you want to be carried?” Frankenstein asked with one of his trademark smirks.

“Chairman, Tao wants to know if you want him to come pick us up?” Seira asked. 

Frankenstein nodded as he watched Raizel pulled M-21 close to him and headed out the door. 

Grabbing Muzaka the others left too. 

Frankenstein smiled as he guessed he was going to have some new additions to the houses.


End file.
